Haunting Secrets
by Long.Story.No.Time.To.Share
Summary: Everyone believes that when Meredith was in High School she was the odd girl out, but what if she was not? What if Meredith's haunting secrets came back when her mother figure gets emitted into the hospital after she gets mugged? What would happen then? I am very sorry for any mistakes, T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, um... I own nothing. There will be an OC, a couple actually, sorry if that makes a few people angry. English is not my first language, I have been speaking English for 2 years and the first year was broken English. Please bare with me; I may not be correct all of the time (mostly spelling or idioms), if you could please correct me in anyway possible I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Meredith walked into the pit the moment sirens echoed through the halls. Doctors surrounded the paramedics as paramedic number one started to list the injuries and every other detail about the woman.

"What do we have, Dr. Yang?" Baily asked.

"Female, Jane Doe. She was found in an ally after being mugged and beaten into a pulp." Cristina recited.

"Jane Doe, huh?" Derek asked as he walked over to the woman, checking her eyes for dilation , she was an elderly looking woman with long brown hair and soft green eyes.

Meredith remembered the woman, it was hard to forget her as the woman practically raised her. The woman looked up as the doctors slowly surrounded her.

"Meredith! Meredith! Help me!" The woman shouted.

"It is going to be alright Mama. We can help you here." Meredith coaxed.

"Mama? I thought that Ellis Grey was your mother." Cristina said looking over at Meredith as Derek looked like he was about to explode.

"She was my neighbor, her daughters are my age. Mama, relax you are going to be fine." Meredith tried again. This time 'Mama' calmed down.

"Meredith, will you sing? Your girls' singing always relaxed me." 'Mama' requested.

"Mama, you know damn well that I do not sing without the gang here. Now, I am going to go call Cathleen and see if she can drop by here. Maybe you can convince her to sing for you." Meredith replied.

"Dr. Grey, she needs to calm down now. I suggest you start singing. Stevens call Cathleen." Bailey ordered. Meredith searched for a song that she remembered the words to.

"I have not sang since High School graduation, Dr. Bailey." Meredith stuttered.

"Do I look like I care, Grey?" Bailey asked, pointedly as she searched for an open trauma room.

"That song, that you wrote for Maxx. Sing that Meredith." Mama called softly. Meredith searched for the words in her head. When the words came to her.

"We were both young when I first saw you. I closed my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony summer air. See the lights see the party the ball gowns..." Bailey watched as Mama's heartbeat started lowering.

"Well I be damned. It is working, Grey, keep singing." Bailey ordered.

"Cause you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter. My daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was sitting on the staircase begging you please don't go... And I said Romeo take somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all we have to do is run. You be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes. Romeo save me." Meredith sang. Her voice sounding as beautiful as it did when she was in High School.

"Grey, you can stop singing now." Bailey informed.

"Oh thank god." Meredith sighed, plopping into a chair.

"You wrote a guy a song?" Derek raised a brow at his fiancé.

"Yeah, in High School." Meredith smiled, in memory of the song.

Mama laughed a little bit.

"I remember that song, you glared at him the entire time. I thought your father was going to jump on stage and strangle him. He and your mother were too busy with work or fighting to remember you." Mama sighed.

"Yeah, but I had you Mama. And we are going to fix you up; alright?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, but when you tell Carly. Remember she is really..."

"Sensitive to bad news. I remember Mama." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me young lady! Or I will tell the cute doctor that looks at you as if you are a goddess all of your embarrassing moments. Including when your father found you and..." Mama trailed off, as Meredith glared.

"Yes, Mama. No more eye rolling and no stories that will make me be shamed in these hallways." Meredith kissed Mama's forehead.

"Cassandra Nickels." Meredith told George.

"Get her medical history." Bailey ordered George as Meredith went to phone her 'sisters'.

* * *

"You sang?" Cristina asked as Meredith, Izzie and Bailey were alone for the first time that day.

"In a band." Meredith smiled.

"Seriously?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, we even had a secluded house that was scheduled for demolition, we convinced the mayor that we could use it and save thousands for the community. We called it our secret head quarters." Meredith laughed.

"Sounds like fun." Bailey smirked.

"There was a clear lake and cliff out front. The lake was deep enough to jump in from the top of the cliff. Head quarters is where I had my firsts." Meredith laughed.

"Firsts of what?" Derek asked as he and Alex walked into the break room.

"Your almost wife here, had her firsts at a lake house in the middle of nowhere." Izzie snitched.

"Seriously? I can not have any secrets?" Meredith asked.

"She was also in a band, I bet she banged one of them." Cristina narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Maybe all of them." Izzie's eyes widened.

"Only one of them." Meredith sighed, leaning back.

"$40.00 on the drums guy." Cristina laughed.

"No way, $50.00 on the bass player." Alex smirked.

"I am leaving this place." Bailey sighed exiting the room, Derek continued to stare at Meredith.

"$40.00 on the pianist." Izzie nodded. "What? Classical music is nice."

"Break out $50.00 girls. Maxx was the bass player." Meredith smiled remembering the band.

"You did the bass player?" Derek raised a brow again.

"You did me and you were married." Meredith stood. As she got to the door frame, she stopped, "Derek, jealousy does not suit you." Izzie, Alex and Cristina laughed as Derek stood open mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, um... I own nothing. Again, please help me fix my English, as I am still learning. Everything is run through spell and grammar check, although electronics are not always perfect.**

**Will someone please correct me if a mohawk is not the hairstyle when males gel it to be in a straight line?**

* * *

Derek signed another paper at the front desk when a man with striking green eyes and dark brown hair with two girls, one with curly black hair and silver eyes and the other with light gold eyes and blonde hair, and two more men, one with grey eyes and purple hair in mohawk and the other with orange hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" Derek asked.

"Ah, yes. My name is Maxx, we are looking for Catherine and Carly's mother." The man with green eyes and dark brown hair explained. Meredith chose now to be a good moment to turn the corner to ask Derek something.

"Hey, Derek, I was wonder... Maxx?" Meredith stared at the group.

"Mer?" Catherine smiled, as she was the only one able to say anything.

"Cath, Car!" Meredith smiled.

"Tyler! Oh how I missed you Tyler, I love you!" Tyler joked as the girls hugged.

"Just for that Maxx and Corban are getting a hug, but you are not." Meredith glared playfully.

"Aw, come on." Tyler laughed. Derek watched as his fiance hugged the three men, hugging 'Maxx' last and the longest.

"Dr. Grey, would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Derek asked jealously in his voice.

"Sure. _Dr. Shepard, _this is Maxx, Catherine, Carly, Corban, and Tyler. Guys, this is Dr. Shepard, head of Neurology." Meredith looked at Corban and understood the face he made.

"Brain stuff Corban." Meredith rolled her eyes as Corban made a face of understanding.

"Meredith, how is my mother doing?" Carly asked.

"She was taken into a private room and we have people assessing her right now. If you want to follow me to her room." Meredith smiled, everyone nodded and started to follow her.

* * *

Christina, Izzie and Alex stood at the nurse's station facing the room where Meredith's High School friends were in, room 210.

"Maxx, is hot. No wonder why Meredith jumped on that train." Christina laughed.

"I bet Derek does not think so." Izzie smirked.

"I am with Izzie on this one, I saw Shepard a few minutes ago and he was fuming." Alex agreed.

"I wonder why Meredith and Maxx broke up." Izzie thought aloud after a pregnant silence.

"You should ask her." Alex nodded.

A page went off.

"That is me. Damn, 911 room 158." Christina said before running off.

* * *

"Dr. Grey, present." Bailey ordered; Izzie, Alex, Christina, Meredith, George, Bailey, Derek and the chief, were all crowed into the small room.

"Cassandra Nickles, 49, in here for a subdural hematoma." Meredith smiled.

"Come again, Meredith? I can not understand that stinking doctor speak." Cassandra laughed.

"You have a bleed in the brain, but do not worry, Dr. Shepard is the best neurosurgeon you can ask for." Meredith nodded.

"Thank you for the reassurance, Meredith."

"All right, Mrs. Nickles, I need you to sign these forms saying that it is OK for me to operate." Derek said, stepping forward with the papers. Carly and Catherine thought that now was the right moment to walk through the doors.

"Can we have some information about the surgery first, please?"Carly asked.

"Um... Sure, first I am going to remove a section of the skull above a small part of the hematoma, then I will suction out the blood repair what damage I can and then close you up. A simple surgery." Derek nodded.

"What are the risks?" Catherine asked.

"Blindness, brain dead, death, every surgery has risks." Derek answered.

"Mer? What do you suggest?" Catherine asked.

"Dr. Shepard is the best. Mama will be just fine in his hands." Meredith answered.

"Mama, sign the forms." Carly spoke, her eyes trained on Meredith.

* * *

Maxx and Meredith were walking to the hospital cafeteria.

"So, uh, you still sing?" Maxx asked.

"No. You do not get to act all happy and shiny to me after what you did. I am trying to be nice to you because it is my job to be nice to the family of a patient and the patient. You are family. Do not ask me about my life now, because we will never be together again. Ever." Meredith glared.

"Mer." Maxx's puppy dog face was now on.

"Do not do that."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Maxx asked.

"As many times it takes to erase the five years I spent on you." Meredith spat.

"Mer, come on. Can I at least have a good-bye hug?" Maxx asked. Quickly Meredith hugged him, and walked away.

"I am going to change your mind!" Maxx called after her. Meredith turned around, a wide smile on her face and a beautiful laugh erupting from her throat.

"No, you are not."

* * *

At the Shepard-Grey home, Meredith and Derek were getting ready for bed; Meredith, knowing something was bothering Derek, spoke up.

"What is wrong, Derek?"

"I saw you and Maxx talking today. You hugged him, and laughed." Derek muttered.

"Are you jealous, Derek?" Meredith laughed. Derek scowled.

"What? No. I do not get jealous... Ok maybe a little jealous."

"Do not worry about him. I am marrying you. Besides when we were together he did something unforgivable to me. Do not fret." Meredith placed a loving kiss on Derek's lips.

"Not worried anymore."


End file.
